


Fast Times At Casper High

by dumbdpaus



Series: tumblr giveaway [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Good clean fun, Humor, Tucker is a YouTuber au, hey it's me with another timbobler prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdpaus/pseuds/dumbdpaus
Summary: Prompt fill for whosvladagain on tumblr: au where Tucker does clickbait paranormal videos--“Hey, Star.”Star glanced over at him, then did a double take. “Are you filming me, nerd?”“Yeah!” Tucker said. “I’m doing a livestream. Care to tell the internet what it’s like to live under the constant threat of ghost attacks?”Star bit her lip like she was weighing the risks of talking to Tucker versus being interviewed on a reasonably popular webshow. After a long moment, she sighed. “Well, you kinda get used to it. But it makes skipping class to hang out with Paulina in the bathroom hard because we keep getting evacuated right when she gets to her juiciest gossip.” She tilted her head, considering. “Also I’ve almost been crushed under debris like three separate times, so there’s that.”





	Fast Times At Casper High

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses

“Hey my good dudes, this is Tucker back at you with another video, this one in the super haunted Casper High.”

Tucker walked backwards into the school, facing the camera in his hand. “Sorry this one’s gonna be kinda shaky,” he said, “but I couldn’t get anyone to _hold the camera_ for me.” He shifted the camera over to where Danny and Sam stood, arms crossed with identical glares.

“For the last time Tucker, we don’t want anything to do with your stupid YouTube thing,” Sam said, rolling her eyes.

Tucker made a wounded noise. “Guys, this is a livestream! Please be nice to me for my viewers.”

“What, so they can think you’re cool?”

“Yes!”

“Tuck,” Danny said, “do any of them even believe the things you post?”

Tucker shrugged. “Some of them. But most of them just think I’m funny and that’s good enough for me!”

“Huh,” Danny and Sam said.

“Anyway,” Tucker said, flipping the camera back around to face himself, “this is Casper High, where the teenagers of Amity Park come to rot. And be attacked by ghosts!” He moved out of the frame and panned over the hallway, full of students milling around. “There’s about a nine percent chance of an attack before the first bell. That jumps up to an eighty percent chance before school’s out for the day. Seriously. I ran the numbers. Eight days out of ten, we get attacked on school grounds by the dearly departed.

“And now, for an interview.” He walked up to Star, who was rifling through her locker. “Hey, Star.”

Star glanced over at him, then did a double take. “Are you filming me, nerd?”

“Yeah!” Tucker said. “I’m doing a livestream. Care to tell the internet what it’s like to live under the constant threat of ghost attacks?”

Star bit her lip like she was weighing the risks of talking to Tucker versus being interviewed on a reasonably popular webshow. After a long moment, she sighed. “Well, you kinda get used to it. But it makes skipping class to hang out with Paulina in the bathroom hard because we keep getting evacuated right when she gets to her juiciest gossip.” She tilted her head, considering. “Also I’ve almost been crushed under debris like three separate times, so there’s that.”

—

“I feel like it’s kind of my responsibility to protect everyone, you know?” Valerie said, pointedly looking into her locker and not at Tucker. “Like, Star’s one of my best friends, but she couldn’t hurt a fly. Not wouldn’t, mind you: couldn’t. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve pushed her out of the way of a falling chunk of building.”

“She says it’s been about three times.” Tucker adjusted the camera on his shoulder.

“No way; it’s been at least four.” Valerie started ticking off on her fingers. “There was the time with that weird hunter ghost, and then with the fox ghost—”

“Was that a fox? I thought it was a wolf.”

“It was definitely a fox, the muzzle was too narrow to be a wolf.”

“Huh.”

“Anyway, then there was the time with that Texas ghost when he almost destroyed the Nasty Burger and the sign fell, and then there was the time a dragon took the roof off the gym and I kicked one of the rafters out of the way.” She turned toward the camera and held up four fingers. “Four. Separate. Times. Just for Star.”

—

“Attention students,” Principal Ishiyama announced over the intercom. “There is a ghost in the west field. Danny Phantom has showed up, though, so it should be over soon. In the meantime, please exit your classrooms in an orderly fashion and head for the parking lot following Ghost Evacuation Plan T.”

Mr. Lancer sighed. “Come on, everyone. And bring your copies of _To Kill A Mockingbird_! We still need to finish this chapter today.”

The class groaned, gathered their things, and shuffled out the door.

—

“Oof,” Tucker said, panning over the west field, which was more upturned dirt than grass at this point, “this one was a doozy. I sure hope Danny’s okay.” He turned the camera back towards himself. “Phantom, that is. Not my friend, Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. The ghost. Obviously.”

—

#1tfoleyfan commented on this video:

_lol it’s still so amazing to me how he gets his entire school to go with him on this. like the sheer production value of his videos is amazing! and none of them ever break character. and the way he started hinting at the end that fenton is phantom? honestly, they should all get jobs in hollywood #tfasintoofine_

ggggghosts replied to #1tfoleyfan’s comment

_fr!! some major network should pick this up as a show *winkwinknudgenudge* @nbc come on you know you want to!!_

_still, i wonder when all the other characters are going to figure out the fenton/phantom thing. it’s, like, super obvious at this point._


End file.
